In U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,041, issued Nov. 18, 1975 for Dual Capacitor, and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, there is disclosed a dual capacitor and a method for making the same. The disclosure of such patent is incorporated by reference herein.
In the practice of the patented invention, a capacitor section is wound in the usual manner from a pair of metallized dielectric films. A portion of the metallized layer is then removed from at least one of the films. A non-conductive sheet is then inserted which extends from one end of the wound section to separate the two capacitors being formed and winding is continued, resulting in two capacitors wound in a single section. The patented article comprises multiple capacitors wound in a very compact configuration. Furthermore as disclosed in such patent, the capacitances of the two capacitors may vary depending upon the area of metallized foil which each contains. However, the voltage ratings of the dual capacitors are the same because they utilize the same dielectric film.
Under certain circumstances, it would be desirable for the two capacitors to have different voltage ratings while retaining the advantages of the compact configuration. Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to produce a plurality of capacitors wound in a single section but having different voltage ratings. Other objects, features and advantages will be apparent from the following description and appended claims. The closest prior art known to Applicant, other than the above-referenced patent, is U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,023 issued July 1, 1975 to Warmont. The Warmont patent discloses two capacitors wound on a single section but discloses no means of providing for different voltage ratings of the included capacitors.